As exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,671, 4,854,418, and 6,205,584 B1, and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/772,560, supra, and as known heretofore, drag harnesses of the type noted above have arm loops made from strapping or webbing, which tends excessively to abrade adjacent cloth, such as cloth linings of protective coats worn over such harnesses.
As exemplified therein, drag harnesses of the type noted above have gripping means comprising single loops, which can be very difficult for a rescuer to grasp with two hands or with two arms or for two rescuers to grasp. If the wearer is heavy or is laden with heavy gear, it may be quite difficult for a rescuer grasping such a loop with one hand or with one arm to drag the wearer.